


Reconcile With Me

by CandiedSuccubsKat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: DivorceAU, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiedSuccubsKat/pseuds/CandiedSuccubsKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t the same.</p><p>Nothing was anymore.</p><p>The incident in Zürich, everyone knows about it but only a select few know what really happened or why the fight had even broke out. Many believed it was just an accident and there wasn’t fight to begin with. For those that believed there was no fight, they’re wrong. For those who believe it was over power, that’s not quite right either.</p><p>It was about so much more and with the Overwatch group slowly getting back together it was only making matters worse for the two men that had caused the incident in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Indifference

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I will be re-posting this on Ao3 tomorrow! A big thanks to @onemagnificentcucumber for all of their help with this. From beta reading it to helping me flush out details, help with naming chapters and the overall story and catching my typos <3

It wasn’t the same.

Nothing was anymore.

The incident in Zürich, everyone knows about it but only a select few know what really happened or why the fight had even broke out. Many believed it was just an accident and there wasn’t fight to begin with. For those that believed there was no fight, they’re wrong. For those who believe it was over power, that’s not quite right either.

It was about so much more and with the Overwatch group slowly getting back together it was only making matters worse for the two men that had caused the incident in the first place.

~~~~~~~~~

Another day, another secret meeting being held by the members of Overwatch. With a new omnic crisis on the rise the former Overwatch members had started getting back together, they had to do something about this threat before it was too late. Of course, due to where most of the former members were living not all of them showed up for the meetings. For today’s meeting it was Winston, Angela and Lena. While most of the former members were easy to get a hold there were two others that had taken quite some time to track down.

Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison.

Jack wasn’t easy to get a hold of but thankfully he had been seen in Dorado recently so that saved them the trouble. As for Gabe though, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. Gabe was the only one who hadn’t shown up for the last four meetings and Jack made it a habit to either say something about it or grumble something under his breath.

Each time Jack would say something Angela would shoot him a look that said that now wasn’t the time to be complaining about such things and there were more important matters to discuss. The former Strike Commander was bitter about everything that happened between him and Reyes and what it did to Overwatch as a whole. No one ever brought it up in conversation because they weren’t looking to upset him in any way. While they all knew he’d never lash out at them as much as he would at Gabriel, no one wanted to see that lonely look in his eyes when they mentioned him.

While most meetings were full of nothing but people debating and having small arguments back and forth, today was going to be just a bit different. The dimly lit room they were in was making everyone feel a bit more miserable and the fact that it was also muggy and a bit stuffy as well wasn’t helping the situation. The meeting was just starting and already tensions were high, so what more could go wrong, right?

“As you’re all aware, there was another attack in Korea today. Luckily, the MEKA team lead by Hana Song has handled it but we all know from experience that it won’t always be this way. The om—-” Before Angela could finish Jack cut her off, interrupting her with obvious anger and disapproval in his voice.

“She’s a child, she shouldn’t even be involved in something like this.” Averting his gaze elsewhere he frowned deeply. Winston sighed heavily from where he sat at the long table and Lena let out a light huff as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

Angela sat up straight in her chair and looked to Jack, “We are not having this argument again. We settled this last time and why we all agree that she’s too young we cannot disagree that she’s suited for it.”

Jack looked to her now, why was this so hard for them to understand? He didn’t want people that young involved in this, they shouldn’t have to put their lives on the line like this. “I don’t care if she’s suited for it, they should find someone else!” He was starting to raise his voice, just like back when him and Gabe were arguing.

~~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~~

“You think I wanted this promotion, Reyes?! You think I like what it’s done to us?!” Jack was furious, his hands curled into fists as he breathed heavily. His gaze never left Gabe as he shouted at him, tried to get him to see that this wasn’t what he wanted at all. As he stood there waiting for a response, Gabe didn’t say a word to him.

“God damn it, Gabriel– Say something!!!” He tried again and Reyes turned to look at him this time, a frown etched onto his face.

“What do you want me to say, Jack? Do you want me to be happy for you? Do you, is that it?” He got angrier as he took a step towards the other. “Do you think I like being used by you?! Being used so that you could get your damned promotion?!?”

No. No that wasn’t it at all. Why couldn’t Gabe see what Jack was trying to say? Why was it so hard for him? Why was he so blinded like this?

“You know that’s not what I–” He was cut off, Reyes getting a bit closer to him now as the anger practically came off of him in waves.

“You know, I don’t think you ever loved me at all. I think it was all a joke to you, a facade so that you could get closer to the promotion that you dreamt of. I don’t think I was ever special to you. You’re one hell of an actor, Morrison.” He stood before him now, glaring at him with…was that seriously hatred in his eyes? Jack looked up at him, so many emotions flooding that face of his as he searched for something to say back to him. “What’s wrong? Did I strike a nerve? Did I hit the nail on the h—-”

Thwack!

Reyes staggered back a few steps, Jack had punched him right in the mouth. Parting his lips the golden haired male began to speak, “How dare you say that, how dare you accuse me of using you like that..you’re so damn blinded by your own jealousy.” He swallowed hard, tears threatening to spill from his eyes because he was so hurt by the words the other spit at him. “You’re being a selfish asshole, Gabriel.”

Gritting his teeth, he turned away from the other as he began storming out of the room which only angered Gabriel further. Reaching up he rubbed at his jaw a bit before growling and shouting in Jack’s direction, “That’s right, golden boy! Run away like you always do!”

~~~~~~ End Flashback ~~~~~~

Outside the meeting room, a dark figure made its way down the hall towards the sound of the raised voices. A heavy sigh left the figure and thought about turning around right at that very moment, he really didn’t want to deal with any of this, especially having to see him again. Even so, the figure pushed onward and finally reached the door as he reached a hand out but stopped himself as he listened to the argument.

A female voice, “We are done discussing this, this is not what we came here to talk about.” Angela, sounding just as stern as ever. Shaking his head, he was about to turn away until another voice was heard and it stopped him dead in his tracks. So he was there after all, was he? Shouldn’t that make it easier for him to walk away? If that was the case, then why weren’t his feet listening to him?

“So you’re saying that you’re okay with someone of that age putting their life on the line?” It was him, Jack Morrison. He froze there for a moment, cocking his head to the side.

Walk away. Just walk away. He repeated it to himself over and over again in his head but no matter how many times he said it he knew he wouldn’t. Something about that voice was calling out to him, something about Jack being in that room was stopping him from just walking away all over again.

As much as he tried to tell himself to just leave he only found himself turning back towards the door. Just as Angela was about to say something back to her former Commander she stopped, a small gasp leaving her as the door opened to reveal the dark figure. Everyone in the room tensed as they looked to the newcomer.

The masked figure was wearing all black from head to toe, little wisps of darkness coming off of him in small waves. Reaching up towards his mask he slowly took it off with one hand while he used the other to pull his hood down. Gabriel Reyes; but damn did he look different. His dark skin had a bit of a paleness to it now and red glowing eyes that looked as if they could pierce your very soul and shatter it from within. There were scars on his face, one across the bridge of his nose and two on the right side of his face. As he stood there, the darkness pouring from him almost completely darkened the room, like it was choking out the light. It was as if he was the Reaper himself, in the flesh.

If tensions were high before they were about to sky rocket now. As much as they knew he was a good asset to the team Lena and the others knew that a sudden reunion between Jack and Reyes could tip the scale. If things went wrong, it would be Zürich all over again.


	2. A Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Once again, a huge thanks to @onemagnificentcucumber for beta reading it and catching all my typos, editing things where it’s needed and helping put more detail into it! <3

Silence.

That’s all there was now as everyone had their eyes on Gabriel and it was almost deafening, fitting right in with darkness that felt as if it could swallow you whole if he willed it to do so. Scanning the room he made sure not to look in Jack’s direction but he was damn sure he made eye contact with the other three in the room. When he looked at Angela she averted her gaze quicker than ever and when his red-eyed gaze found Lena she shivered noticeably as if a cold shiver ran down her spine. Gabriel looked as if he almost wanted to laugh at the responses he was getting from them, as if to say that this is what they did to him, this is what their precious Strike Commander turned him into.

How much time had passed since anyone in the room spoke? How long were they going to just sit here in silence and steal glances at him when they thought he wasn’t looking?

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Lena was the first to speak up as she placed her hands on her hips, “S'bout time ya’ showed up, mate.” Mostly ignoring her, Gabe walked past Jack as the smirk that had etched its way onto his face faded, never once looking at him as he took a spot on the wall, leaning against it with his arms crossed. He made it a point not to answer the brown haired female, he had no obligation to do so and it wasn’t in his interests to acknowledge her at all at the given moment.

Jack sat there, watching as Gabe crossed his arms, unable to even say a single word to him and who could blame him? He could tell that Gabriel was different, that he looked different. The dark essence that seemed to radiate off of him, the red eyes and the way his voice sounded. Of course, the same could be said for himself, the two scars on his face and the almost snow-white hair. Something deep inside of him wanted to say something though, anything; if only to get his attention at least once. If only to get Gabriel to look his way and he honestly wasn’t even sure why he wanted that soul shattering gaze to  
fall on him but he did.

Gabriel never once looked in Jack’s direction, he had no reason to, they wanted nothing to do with each other anymore right? There was another short silence, as if they were all waiting for him to say something, or maybe do something? Grumbling something under his breath he looked to Angela, Lena and then Winston. “What’s the point of all this exactly?” He was speaking to anyone in the room who would answer besides him but unfortunately Jack was the first person to speak up.

“Another Omnic Crisis is on the verge of breaking out.” He looked away from Gabriel, focusing on the table before him instead.

Rolling his eyes he sighed, “Give me a break…you have enough members, why call me out here for this?”

“No one asked you to come, you’ve skipped the other four meetings.” It was a quick response from Morrison and he definitely snapped at Gabe.

Look. At. Me.

It was all Jack wanted, for Gabe to look at him, to look at him and see what that incident had done to him. He wanted him to see past what was on the surface, to stop being blinded by that hatred…that jealousy that plagued him years ago. Of course, he knew that that was as close to asking for a miracle he’d ever get. Deep down he knew that even if the other male did look in his direction, he still wouldn’t be able to see it. Overall, he wanted Gabe to feel that gut-wrenching sadness that he had felt hismelf all those years ago. He wanted him to feel that very emotion that ripped him apart from the inside out and wiped that smile from his face.

A deep growl emitted from Gabe, was he really going to start an argument with him the first time he showed up? As far as he was concerned, Jack had no reason to act this way towards him in the first place. He wasn’t the one who used him after all, it was Jack who used him just to get his promotion. Without even thinking about it, he had a snarky comeback in the waiting, “I had my reasons for not showing up, Boyscout.” Was this what Jack wanted? Did he want to provoke him all over again? Why did he like pissing him off so much, what was he getting out of this?

It was obvious that tensions were rising between the two, the air was thicker than before, almost as if you could cut right through it with a knife. Lena and the others were on edge, the two men looking like they’d lunge for each other if either one brought up a topic that struck a nerve. The two shotguns at Reyes sides were so easily reachable for him. This ‘new’ Gabriel looked like he wasn’t screwing around, like he’d kill you just because he felt like it. Jack’s lips were pulled into a tight line, he wanted to say so much to him and at the same time he wanted punch him all over again, maybe it’d knock some sense into him.

Just as Jack looked ready to say something that might jeopardize the situation Lena took a step forward and held her hands up, “C'mon now, settle down. We’ve got more important things to worry 'bout.” Hoping it would at least stop Jack from speaking she glanced at him, her usual smile there but just barely. Mentally, she let out a sigh of relief as she saw her former Commander’s body relax even just a bit because she knew it meant that he had calmed even it was only a little. Not daring a glance at Gabe she took a seat herself, right next to Winston.

Furrowing his brows in obvious irritation Gabriel’s mask was back on in mere seconds, the darkness in the room becoming thicker as his obvious anger was present. The small waves of darkness that continued to pour from him coming off just a bit quicker than before as he listened in, holding back the urge to lunge at Morrison with a murderous intent. He still felt such a strong hatred towards him, it was his fault that he was like all Jack’s fault that he became what he is. He’d never stop blaming the other, he did this to him and now there was no going back.

When no one said anything Gabe spoke up, “If you’re thinking about taking those buckets of bolts on again then all of you need to brush up on your training.” He let out a dark chuckle, the darkness pulsating as if it were laughing with him, “I can tell just by looking at you that you’re all weaker than a newborn baby.” Pushing himself off of the wall he swiftly moved behind Angela but it was almost as if he teleported behind her, like the shadows had become his gateway. Bringing a silver clawed hand up to her throat from behind her a low hum came from him as he tilted his head to the side, “It would be so easy, just to cut right here~” He almost sounded amused at the thought of killing her right there on the spot in front of everyone.

Lena was on her feet now but she was far too slow because before she could lay a hand on Gabriel he swiftly turned towards her pulling his shotgun up hitting her with the receiver part of it. Another bit of dark laughter escaped him and the darkness pulsated with him again, “Too slow.” He stood over her now where she was on the floor, “It’d be a real shame if something happened to that Chronal Accelerator of yours.”

At the mention of her accelerator her eyes widened slightly with fear and she felt her chest tighten as she stared up at him. It really was like staring death in the face as he pointed his shotgun at the very thing that kept her from disappearing. Pleading eyes scanned every part of the mask on Gabe’s face as if begging him not to do it. He was laughing again but now it was Winston’s turn to move and without even moving the darkness in the room seemed to engulf the scientist before turning into rope like appendages and holding him back. “You’re all too slow.”

Everything was happening so quick but Gabe was quicker, his shotgun still pointed right at Tracer’s most vulnerable point he turned his head slowly in Jack’s direction. “And you…” He started, “Are by far..the weakest one here. Just a ghost of a soldier, with no will to fight. With nothing to fight for..” He moved to him now and Jack was on his feet as Gabriel got in his face, “You. Will. Fall.” Once he had said what he wanted he thinned himself out, black smoke floating where he stood with two red glowing orbs staring straight at Jack before it quickly fled the room slamming the door behind him.

He was gone.

The light returned to the room, the darkness no longer there and Winston was free of his restraints. Even Jack was concerned, “Are you all alright?” There was clear worry in his eyes and Lena smiled and nodded to reassure him that everything was alright before speaking up.

“I’m alright, love. Just a little bump there, nothin’ t'worry about.” She gave him one of er signature giggles before continuing, “If ya’ ask me I think someone forgot Halloween already passed this year, yeah?” Classic Lena, always trying to make light of a situation that could have gone so much worse than it did.

Jack looked towards the door as she continued making conversation with the other two in the room. He knew what Gabriel had done, he knew why he had done that and he hated the fact that it was so easy for him to read. It was so easy for him to see straight through that mask he was wearing and it pissed him off that Gabriel couldn’t see through his and he couldn’t get past that blinding hatred he had.

I know what you did, Reyes. I know a warning when I see one.


	3. Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Once again, a huge thanks to @onemagnificentcucumber for beta reading it and catching all my typos, editing things where it’s needed and helping put more detail into it! <3

Stupid.

That was the only word that came to Gabriel's mind as he walked through the darkened corridors of Talon's base of operations. He never should have went to that meeting, his mind was a jumbled mess but at the same time he was angrier than ever. The other soldiers of Talon paid him no mind nor did they say anything to him, the darkness and anger radiating from him was more than enough of a warning that he was not in the mood to be toyed with. Other soldiers that were in his path either stepped back to let him past or walked away completely to take care of their own assignments.

One poor soldier however got in his way and he stopped walking, looming over the shorter male as a clawed hand reached for one of his shotguns. "Stay out of my way." His voice coming off more than frightening, it was terrifying. When the soldier didn't move an almost guttural growl emitted from deep within Gabriel, his clawed hand coming up to grab the shorter male by his throat and hold him in the air. As he watched the other struggle desperately a laugh started to bubble up from within him. Tightening his grip he watched as the soldier gasped for air, clawing at his wrist to try and make him stop but Gabriel didn't let up.

BANG!

Not once easing up on his grip he slowly turned his head towards the location the shot had come from. Scanning the room he took note that it wasn't one of the normal foot soldiers, it was Amélie. Standing up from her slightly crouched positon up one one of the balconies she placed one hand on her hip and held a finger out to him moving it side to side in a mocking notion. Grumbling something under his breath he dropped the soldier unwillingly before using the shadows to appear beside her. Once there he crossed his arms, obviously unimpressed and irritated that she stopped him.

Resting her sniper on her shoulder she shifted her weight to one foot now. "Where were you?" He didn't answer her and it wasn't just because he didn't feel like it, he had his own reasons for not wanting to tell her where he had been. Tilting her head to the side she continued waiting for a response and she figured she wasn't getting one she sighed, "Oh mon, Amour. Is it really that hard to answer me?" Looking down at the soldiers moving about below she watched them, an emotionless expression on her face.

"I had something to take care of..." He turned away from her, "And stop calling me that. I'm not your love." He growled, taking a step away before she glanced in his direction as if she still had more to say, "What?" He sounded even more irritated than before, the darkness coming off of him whipping around and pulsating. Gabe knew he needed to realease his anger, to just let it out.

A small almost emotionless hum left her and she crouched back down, aiming her sniper, "Did you find 'zem anywhere? He's been asking." Gabe curled his hand into a fist, he knew what she was asking, he knew exactly what she meant. The head of Talon had been asking if he found any of the former members of Overwatch again and the truth was that he had seen them. The darkness around him pulsated a little harder now, moving around him as if it were whispering to him. His body tensed as the whispers invaded his mind as if trying to convince him now, 'Tell her. Tell her, Gabriel. You saw him. The Golden Boy.' 

Gabriel's body tensed at that nickname and he pushed back at the darkness, drowning out the voices before he dared speak. "No. I didn't." Without further words he walked off, why couldn't things be the way they were before? This was all his fault, all his fault that he was cursed like this. 

His fault. His fault. His fault.

The words repeated over and over again in his head, it was driving him crazy. He could feel it, he was drowning in that darkness again as it pulled him under but he didn't fight back. Gabriel let it drag him under, let it consume him whole. All of his anger, hatred and sorrow that was the darkness took control now and the last thing he heard were the sounds of the soldiers caught in his path as he went on his blind rampage. Dark laughter filled the air, his laughter as he spilled the blood of those around him that got caught in his path. 

Though he was surrounded in darkness, there cannot be darkness without a light and just as struck down another soldier a memory so shocking came to his mind that it made him stop where he was, tilting his head to the side as the images flooded in.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

There he was, the Golden Boy himself standing right in front of Gabriel, that sickeningly sweet smile on his face that he loved so much. Those blue eyes brighter than ever and full of so many emotions, so full of light.

"You going to stand there all day, Gabe? You've been staring at me for quite some time." He let out a small chuckle, his cheeks flushed. 

Gabe shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips as he reached a hand out to cup Jack's cheek. His other arm was already wrapping around Jack's waist, pulling him closer, "Sorry, couldn't help getting lost in your eyes there, Golden Boy." He smirked, he knew it was cheesy but sometimes he couldn't pass up the oppurtunity to say something like that if only to get Jack to smile or laugh at him. The words that came from Gabe caused him to let out a small snort before rolling his eyes and locking gazes with him.

"The same goes for you, giving me those puppy eyes all the time." Jack smirked at him as Gabriel leaned down, his hand tilting Jack's chin up. Seconds later the two of them were sharing a soft yet loving kiss, it was if their souls were joined together and their hearts beat as one. Jack could feel the heat coming off of Gabe's body, feeling his chest rise and fall as they shared their kiss. After a moment, they pulled away from each other but only slightly as Jack lay his head on Gabe's chest and they were both silent.

Every moment like this was special to them, Jack was his Golden Boy, his little light that could melt the darkness whenever he had a bad day or was feeling down. He wasn't sure whether or not he was Jack's comfort but something deep down told him that he was, that Jack needed him. Gabriel decided at this moment that he wanted to be with Jack forever, for the rest of life and no one could tell him otherwise. Just thinking about it caused a smile to grace his lips and he held Jack even tighter.

Jack furrowed his brows but didn't look up at the other or move, "Everything alright, Gabe?" He didn't answer at first, just stood there holding him before the words came to him.

"I just want to stay like this a little longer." Though it wasn't exactly an outright yes or no answer Jack didn't press the issue, he just let the other hold him because if that was what Gabe wanted then that was fine with him.

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~

Goden Boy. Golden Boy. Golden Boy.

There was that nickname again and hearing the hissing darkness shouting it he growled pushing back at it as he came to his senses fully. Slowly scanning the room and seeing the damage that he had done he thinned himself out, becoming that very darkness that he had just pushed away. Glowing red orbs were the only indication that the floating entity was Gabe but before his sniper accomplice even made it down to the ground floor from her sniper position he was gone.

Once he had made it to his own 'quarters' he became whole again, taking his mask off and throwing it to the floor as he rushed to go and look at himself in the mirror. What he saw caused him to mentally curse himself, a single wet streak right under his left eye. That memory, that flashback....he had to be the cause of this. All of this time, he hadn't once thought about something like that between the two of them so why now?! Why was this coming to him?! 

He's a liar, Gabriel. He used you. He never loved you they way you loved him.

The darkness came up around him, shutting any light in the room out and it almost soothed him, the cooling sensation that the darkness gave him. His body relaxed and he turned away from the mirror. Anger was back on his face and it was obvious, "Right. A liar. He only wanted the position. My love meant nothing."

Yesss, that's right. You meant nothing to him.

Walking back into the main room he reached down, grabbing the mask and running a clawed hand over it as his eyes scanned it for any damage. Why would he just toss it around like that? This was him now, there was no going back. His mask was the only thing that he had left, it was everything and anything to him. Putting it back on, a hint of red glowed from beneath as that dark voice of his came from beneath it, "Everything he said was a lie."


	4. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Once again, a huge thanks to @onemagnificentcucumber for beta reading it and catching all my typos, editing things where it’s needed and helping put more detail into it! <3
> 
> I'm sorry if this Chapter seems off or not as good as the others but...think of it like a gateway chapter.

Days had passed since the meeting and they had decided that they needed to start gathering supplies for their base of operations. Even as they walked beside the payload full of supplies whether it be the normal necessities or some sort of artillery the group couldn't forget what Reyes had done back at the meeting. Though Lena tried to reassure them that she was fine, she was shaken by how quick he had been to stop her, how quick he could have ended her existence right there. Would he have pulled that trigger, could he have done it? Jack could see it in Lena's eyes when she thought no one was looking, he could tell that even Angela was still shaken as well, she was always looking over her shoulder now to make sure that there was no one behind her.

"Come on, let's keep this thing moving." He didn't want to be out here any longer then they had to, there were many potential threats and deep down he knew that there was no way in hell this whole operation was going to go smoothly. It was Route 66 after all so the Deadlock gang, the omnics or Talon could try and stop them just to try and put an 'end' to Overwatch, to stop it from resurfacing. There was no telling which of the three it would be but he was ready nontheless, or so he thought. As they walked along the the dry sandy path Lena and Winston were making conversation with each other, reminiscing about some things that happened in the past when Overwatch was first established.

He tuned them out, he didn't want to hear any of it but couldn't help the small glances he would give anytime he heard Gabe's name and he hated himself for it. Of course, Jack had been bitter towards almost all of them after that meeting, he was jealous that Reyes showed them all some sort of attention and the only time Gabriel even looked his way it was to threaten him. No, no that wasn't what it was, it was a warning but even so he hadn't been showed any attention at all. Did Reyes even care anymore, did he hate him that much? Beneath his visor there was a scowl on his face, why wouldn't Gabe just look at him?! He tightened his finger on the trigger of his pulse rifle and just as he was about to fire off a shot out of pure anger a voice spoke up.

"Whoa there, partner. Settle down now, wouldn't want ya' to get too angry. Ya' might draw some unwanted attenton." Smirking, he tipped his hat towards Jack and in response, he eased his finger off of the trigger. Jesse McCree, yet another former member of Overwatch. While Jack wouldn't dare speak to the others since he was still pissed that Reyes gave them his full attention last time, McCree hadn't been there so it'd be more than alright to talk to him.

"Why'd you agree to this anyway? I thought you'd want to wash your hands of this mess." He kept walking, the payload creeping along beside them.

"I've got my reasons." He was sitting on the payload, almost lounging on it, typical McCree. " 'Sides, ain't much else to do. Mercenary fer' hire but this one's on the house." He gave the ex Commander a half smile before sitting up partially, "Never really was a fan of this place, ya' know? Coffee at the diner always tasted like dirt."

Great. Small talk. 

Mentally sighing Jack relaxed his shoulders, he never really was good at small talk these days. In fact, he never knew what to say because what could he say? He was surprised that McCree was even speaking to him to be honest, he had pushed everyone away since Overwatch started reforming and he honestly had a small hunch as to why he was doing it. He was running away from any potential conversation that might involve Gabriel, any talk that might involve him having to remember what happened and how they used to be. He was so tired of running though, so maybe it was time to stop pushing people away, maybe it was time to have that conversation after all. Lifting his head to look forward, he was just about to say something to the other before a blip of red on his visor caught his attention just before it disappeared.

So they weren't alone after all, there was someone out here waiting to strike, but from where and when? Scanning the rocks and cliffs around them he didn't see any more movement but judging by those he was traveling with he could tell that they had no idea they were being watched. They were approaching the heavy metal doors now, just past Big Earl's. Jack could feel it deep down, something was abaout to happen and it wasn't going to be good. In the past Jack would warn his team if he thought that they were being followed or watched but this time he didn't. He was bitter towards them right now, almost wanted to see them get just a little bit hurt or maybe even scared. After all, he looked at them and showed them acknowledement when he got nothing but an empty threat that masked a warning.

The doors were about halfway open now, Jack's body tensed and he craned his neck slightly to see if there were any red blips on the other side of the doors and just when he thought about saying something there were blips of red everywhere. There was a hail of gunfire coming their direction and Jack quickly got to any cover he could find as did the others. Angela stuck close to Winston, Lena was already zipping around trying to flank behind them and McCree had taken cover just behind the payload, popping up every now and then to take a shot of their attackers. Jack poked his head out for a moment before making a run for one of the side tunnels beside the huge doors. Once inside he readied his rifle before shooting at the blips of red on his visor, it was the Deadlock Gang. They had an ambush in the waiting but there had been little to no time to prepare for the onslaught of bullets.

There were Deadlock members pushing in on them from all sides and the team was fighting harder than ever. Jack made another push into one of the other nearby buildings but as soon as he ran inside he was met with butt of an assault rifle right across his face sending him stumbling into the wall. Shaking it off he responded by shooting his attacker dead on the spot, he wasn't in the mood to fool around. 

~~~~~~~~

The fight carried on for what felt like an eternity, Jack was still in the building he had ran into earlier but now he was surrounded by enemies, his team elsewhere. His pulse rifle had been knocked from his hands and there was blood running down the side of his head. He glanced around at those whom had closed in on him inside this abandoned bar and with mere seconds he had grabbed an old glass bottle smashing it over one of their heads before an all out fist fight broke out, except two of his attackers had guns and one of them met with Jack's face again sending him to the floor. Reyes was right, he was too slow but how? How could he be this slow, it didn't make any sense. Before he could get lost in his thoughts a stinging pain went right through his left shoulder, he had been shot.

As soon as he let out barely stifled noise of agony, the room fell incredibly dark, almost pitch black as it seemed to have no end to it. There was a cool mist about the air and then, two glowing red eyes right behind Jack's attackers. The sound of shotgun fire and a dark laughter filled the place, mixed with the cries of agony from the members of Deadlock as they fell one by one. Some shouted in fear, others pleaded and begged him not to do it. Even when the last one fell, the darkness remained and there was that mask in Jack's face again and red glow coming from beneath it as black smoke poured from that figure almost violently, he was angry.

"How dare you drop your guard so easily?! You are nothing. You. Are. Weak." Gabriel growled at him angrily, he was beyond pissed that he had let himself get injured by being careless and thoughtless. He was the only one that was allowed to end Jack, how dare he let someone else injure this far. "No will to fight, no purpose. Just an empty shell of a soldier." His voice was coming out angrier, the dark smoke coming off of him stronger and whipping around wildly. "This is what I was talking about, how am I supposed to be the one to kill you when you're so weak?! Where's the challenge?!"

No, no those words weren't right at all. It wasn't what Gabe wanted to say, he wanted to tell Jack something else. Those words were burried far too deep now, the darkness locking them away from Gabriel binding to his more hurtful words instead. Reaching a clawed hand out he took Jack's visor off of him, staring into those empty blue eyes but when he did something inside of himself broke, for a mere moment his walls collapsed and he tensed. Those blue eyes that were once full of hopes and dreams were empty, like someone had stolen that spirit of his. Another growl ripped it's way out of Gabriel's throat, "Where. Is. Your. Spirit." Getting even closer to Jack, he was about to lose it when he heard Lena call out looking for him, when had the gunfire stopped? Looking down at Jack he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore, the darkness was pratically screaming at him to end him right there but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Gabe, do----" Before Jack could even get another word out, Gabriel was gone just as quick as the day of the meeting and the darkness left with him. He had tried to reach out and grab him but all he found was black smoke and he cursed himself for not being quicker. Why was Gabriel so angry with him? What the hell had he been going on about? On top of that, if he wanted him dead why did he respond so quickly when Jack would have taken quite the beating from those Deadlock members? All these questions running through his head, Jack felt a headache coming on. Why was it always mysteries and questions with Gabriel?, why couldn't he just sit down with him and talk everything out?Getting to his feet he let out a grunt, brushing off his pants a bit before bending down to pick up his visor that the other had taken off of him. Just as he picked up his pulse rifle Angela stepped in and let out a sigh.

"This place is a mess, Jack. Did you have to be so messy about it?" Stepping over to him she took his pulse rifle from him and set it down before assessing his wounds without asking for permission, "Honestly you'd think you'd be smart enough not to run off by yourself and stick with the team." It was obvious that she was angry with him and Jack could tell that she was. As Angela used her staff to help Jack recover he couldn't get his mind off of what just happened between Gabriel and him, why the other had tensed up that way after he had taken his visor off of him and what he meant when he mentioned Jack's spirit? Why was Gabriel so angry?

Another sigh left Angela as she nodded at Jack before leaving the small building and making her way back to the payload where she addressed anyone else's wounds. Standing there for a moment Jack looked around, had Gabe left anything behind? Not seeing anything in particular he took his pulse rifle from the nearby counter Angela had placed it on and made his out as he snapped the visor back into place.

"Sorry about that, got a little held up." Receiving nods from a few of them he continued to help them push the payload to its destination, they didn't have much longer to go anyway. Scanning the area again, he did see a blip of red but when he looked he only saw Gabriel standing in the distance and he was sure that only he could see him at that moment. He didn't aim his rifle at him, they just stared but Jack could tell that the other was still beyond pissed off at him. The smoke and darkness pouring from Gabriel was whipping around wildly and there was a heavy dark feeling about seeing it surround him like that, almost like dread. Was Gabe trying to tell him something? 

Next time, we'll talk. Willingly or not, Gabriel. We'll talk.


	5. Sincerity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Big thanks to @onemagnificentcucumber again as they help me get past the walls I hit, catch my typos and even help edit things and make it flow much better! Couldn’t do it without you!

"Getting better, Lena. Keep going an you'll be faster than ever." Jack was making his rounds, making sure to compliment each member's improvement in their training. It's been like this for the past month and a half now, every member training. From practicing their aim, to hand to hand combat and for some like Winston, perfecting your gear to make sure it was working properly if not better than before. Receiving a signature Lena giggle alongside a smile she zipped off again as Jack made his way past, a cold wet towel draped over his shoulders and around his neck to cool him off. He had just been working out, from throwing jabs at a punching bag to lifting weights and sparring with Zarya from time to time.

Slowly, Jack was starting to find himself. He was starting to remember what he was fighting for and what it meant to be a part of Overwatch. He was starting to smile a bit more but somehow, something was still missing and he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Looking around he saw everyone doing what they could to either help each other out as well as a few members carrying different supplies from room to room. What was missing? Why didn't it feel right yet? Continuing on his way, Angela stopped him just before his office and handed him a stack of papers. They were files on the members that explained where each of them stood when it came to health and fitness. Thanking her he opened the door to his office and just as he looked up he was met with that dark shadowy figure standing in the room.

Hearing the door open so suddenly Gabriel turned, he had been caught in Jack's office but before he could even make for an escape Jack dropped the papers on the floor and within moments was lunging for Gabe. Taking a step out of the way just in time he nearly stumbled but he caught himself and he looked towards the door but once again Jack was quicker this time and he held his arm out which resulted in him close lining Gabriel and sending him to the floor. Gabriel's mask had caught on Jack's arm causing it to fall from his face onto the floor. Red eyes looked up at Jack now and growling he got to his feet as he pushed Jack to the  
wall glaring harshly at him.

A mistake.

As Gabriel's eyes met Jack's his own red eyed gaze and harsh look he was giving the other faltered, something else flickering on his face instead. He muttered something under his breath and it was barely audible but before he could say anything more, jack's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"What're you doing here, Gabriel?" He was giving him a harsh look now, voice gruff and staring straight at him as he placed a hand in one of his pockets. Gabriel looked like he was searching for words that he couldn't find, like he was still shocked by something but what? As he waited for an answer he was toying with something in his pocket and it caught Gabe's attention causing him to look down only for Jack to call for his attention once more, "Answer me, Gabe."

Those red eyes were back on him now and finally, his lips parted as he began to speak, "I have my reasons for being here." The dark smoke coming off of him almost pooled at Gabe's feet, as if it threatened to open up underneath them and swallow them both. The light in the room was beginning to fade, the darkness filling it, trying to make it disappear completely.

"That's not an answer, Gabriel. Why are you here?" Those blue eyes never left Gabe's face, he wanted a real answer. He wanted the truth from Gabriel and he didn't plan on letting him leave until he got the answer that he wanted from the other. As Gabriel studied Jack's face trying to find the words to say to him something came to his mind, the darkness wasn't speaking to him, it was quiet. The darkness that was usually so loud, that nearly drove him insane wasn't speaking, that voice that plagued him wasn't there. For a moment he must've looked a bit shaken because the next time he focused in on Jack's facial features they had contorted slightly into a look a slight worry.

There it was, his Golden Boy.

"Gabriel, what's-" Before he could even say another word Gabriel's lips were pressed against his own, the black smoke so close he could feel it caressing his skin like a gentle mist against his face. The hand in Jack's pocket froze at the feeling of Gabriel's lips on his own, his blue eyes widening slightly. After a moment his hand slipped from his pocket, coming up to cup Gabe's face as he slowly melted into the kiss. The kiss went from sweet and gentle to Jack finally giving in and Gabe took the invitation as he slid his tongue into the kiss, exploring every inch of his Golden Boy. After the kiss broke, the both of them pulled away slightly, examining the other's features from the scars to the longing looks.

"I'm here..because I wanted to be. Is that what you wanted to hear?" His voice, still having that edge to it was just a bit softer now as he pulled away a bit farther and took a step back. It was silent for a moment but Gabe was still looking at him, waiting for him to say something. Turning away from him he looked to the papers on the floor before going over to pick them up, glancing at them. So these were files on the members of Overwatch, they looked good from what he could tell which meant that they were taking his warning seriously. "Better..." Red eyes glanced at Jack now, was he going to say anything at all?

"They've been working their asses off...." Without asking he took the papers from Gabriel, placing them on his desk. So then the answer Gabe had given him was enough after all but why the kiss? Thinking about for a moment caused his cheeks to flush slightly before he cleared his throat, "I've seen you slip in here before and watch the other members. If you want to help so bad then why not actually help, Gabriel? Why not show them you're not some evil mastermind that needs to be feared? Ex-Commander or not they're not going to listen to my word after what happened years ago." He knew he was right, but would Gabriel be able to understand what he was trying to say or would it ghost right over him again just like his words in the past?

Gabe's facial expression twitched a bit and he parted his lips to speak but decided against it, closing them and crossing his arms as he turned away. So then Jack was offering for him to help out around the place, and knew he had been coming here? A low hum escaped him, he was sure about what he wanted to say but at the same time he wasn't quite sure if it'd be safe for them if he got so close again. The silence between the two felt like an eternity before he went over to pick up his mask, running a clawed hand over it like he had before.

"It won't be the same, Jack. They're not going to look at me the same, not after what happened. I'm a Monster now, you've seen that already." He growled, voice low and raspy. He didn't like calling himself that but what other word really personified what he had become?

A heavy sigh left the other and his hand was in his pocket again, toying with the object from before, "You don't know that for sure, Gabriel. You've known these people, do you really think they wouldn't give you a second chance?"

"No, I don't think they would actual-"

"Reyes, seriously?!" He was cut off by Jack growling back and on the verge of snapping at him.

"Fine...but don't say I didn't warn you." Good, so Jack hadn't at all been startled by the kiss and he was avoiding the subject altogether, that made things just a bit easier on Gabe. Putting the mask back on he turned to face Jack, he'd never admit to the other that he had felt a spark when their lips met. "Well, are you going to stand there all day or are we going to make an appearance?" Even after he had been the one to question Jack, he stood there as the other walked past him. Why didn't his legs move? Why couldn't he bring himself to face those people?

Stopping in the doorway Jack glanced over his shoulder, Gabe wasn't moving and he didn't know why but he could tell why the other wasn't moving. He knew Gabe would never admit it but he was scared to face them again, scared that they'd judge him immediately and make him out to be some monster. Giving a light knock on the door frame he caught Gabriel's attention who only growled in response as they made their way out onto one of the main floor's where most of the activity took place between Overwatch members.

As soon as Gabriel and Jack entered the room it almost fell completely silent and Gabe could feel himself wanting to slip away or maybe worse. Maybe he'd react the same way he always did and go for scaring the absolute shit out of them and striking fear into their hearts so they'd never seek him out again. Just as his thoughts started to fester and the darkness around him began to pour out thicker than before, he heard Lena, his head slowly turning in her direction. He was more than thankful that his face was hidden beneath a mask though, he didn't want to make direct eye contact just yet.

"Well, look who's 'ere, yeah? Gabriel Reyes. Knew you'd show up eventually, love. Took long enough though, didn't ya'?" She placed her hands on her hips, smiling at him like she did to everyone. "Don't be shy, love. Say hi, will ya'?" Cue the classic Lena giggle, as she waited for him to actually give in to her small demand.

Almost reluctantly Gabriel raised a clawed hand, feeling uncharacteristically shy and embarrassed. "Hi..." His voice wasn't loud but enough people heard him and nodded at his small attempt at introducing himself. For once, Gabriel mentally thanked Lena for being the way she was, he almost regret the way he treated her back at the meeting he had attended. As Gabriel stood there getting lost in his own thoughts, Jack made sure to notify everyone why Gabriel was going to be there from time to time and that everyone was to get back to what they were currently working on. When Jack turned to him Gabriel found himself already looking his way, almost expecting him to give him an order. Why would he wait for Jack to give him an order though? Didn't he hate that things were like that in the past? Wasn't he supposed to be angry at him for things like that?

"You're free to work on whatever you please, I'm not your leader as far as I'm concerned. The only reasons they take orders it because....it gives them hope." A small half smile.

Golden Boy.

Gabriel's body tensed, it took every bit of will power in him not to kiss him right there again, in front of everyone. "Got it." Moving past Jack he immediately began to help those that were moving supplies from room to room, as well as equipment of sorts.

~~~~~~~~~

Day after day went by, Gabe would show up when he wanted and leave when he wanted to without a word. He'd help in different departments each day and much to Jack's surprise he had even started taking his mask off now. There were times when Gabe would pass by Jack on his way to and from rooms and give him small nods or give him a good once-over, if he was not seeing things maybe even a wink. Little by little, Jack could feel them growing closer and that void that he had felt before was slowing disappearing. It was as if everything was finally falling into place and it just felt right for once after so long. So then the missing piece was Gabriel after all, wasn't it?

Unlike the days before though, today Gabriel was sparring with Jack, just the two of them by themselves and Gabriel wasn't even wearing his mask. The two of them already looked so worn out but neither of them was backing down just yet. They were throwing everything they had at each other, no holds barred before Gabriel smirked, trying something different than his usual tactics.

"What's wrong? Too old to keep up with me now? Did you lose all that swiftness you had?" He let out a light chuckle even though it still sounded rather dark. He dodged another incoming jab from Jack before throwing one out himself in which the other male still dodged it.

"You wish, Reyes. Like you've got room to talk anyway, you look like you're ready to fall over any minute." He smirked back at him, the two of them still going at it.

"Oh come on, Jack. My abuelita could do better than that."

"Oh yeah? Try me then."

Flirting.

Gabriel finally got Jack in an innocent choke hold, "Come on then, get out of this one." He had a good grip on Jack who was more than ready to try and get free of his hold. Just as he was about to try and get free though he got a wonderful idea, would it work though?

"Geez, Reyes. That one of your shotguns in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" Gabriel almost immediately dropped his guard but not quite as he still had a hold on Jack.

"Oh good one, Golden Boy." He drawled out, enjoying the moment so much he had a lapse in judgement. Gabriel's eyes widened at his own words and he dropped his tight hold on Jack, taking a few steps away. Why had he said that out loud? Why did he let it slip? Jack turned to look at him now after being set free, the familiar nickname had apparently shocked him too. He hadn't heard that in years, and the only one who ever really said it in the first place had been Reyes.

"Gabe?" He questioned the other in a soft tone but Gabriel was already grabbing his mask in a hurry and heading for the door. "Gabe, wait!" Stopping at the door he looked over his shoulder, Jack was standing there but he didn't say anything more; Gabriel just shook his head before responding.

"I've already said too much... And I've fallen all over again." Angry unshed tears threatened to fall as he turned away again, only to be given away as they slipped from under the mask and fell to the floor. Thinning himself out, smoke consumed his form again, and in the next instant-

He was gone.


	6. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update this fic, I just keep thinking that it's not good enough and never will be good enough but I'm going to finish this until the end and if I get better at writing then it may get even better.
> 
> Special thanks to my beta reader: ninjamooseofthemist

Weeks passed.

Gabriel hadn't been seen by anyone at the new Overwatch headquarters, not even Amelie had seen him back Talon's base of operations. It was as if he had just vanished, as if the last time he turned into that dark inky mist had been the last time anyone would see him. Some people at the Overwatch base of operations were even beginning to think that maybe it had just been the ghost of Reyes they encountered, that maybe he had never really been there at all.

The smile that had slowly been returning to Jack's face had faded away once more now that Gabe hadn't been coming around at all. Did that stop him from doing his daily duties? Of course it didn't, he had a job to do and people to protect. He was being strong, not letting his emotions out as he decided that keeping them bottled up would make it easier on everyone and that he wouldn't have to deal with it.

Jack sat at his desk going through some more paperwork, the only sound being that of the clock that was hanging on the wall. He was going over the files of the members again since Mercy had just done another routine check-up to see how everyone was doing and just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, the next file that surfaced drained any happiness that he may have had left in him.   
Reading the name on the file he sighed.

Gabriel Reyes.  
Opening the file he looked over everything and without realizing it he was trying to remember every little detail written within it. Analyzing the photos within it, both old and new as if he was trying to stop himself from forgetting the other male. As he continued to look over it he couldn't help the memory that played back through his head.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

The sound of gunshots echoed throughout the room, Talon soldiers had infiltrated the building and everything had turned into absolute chaos. How did they even get in? Did someone let them in? Turning the corner and taking out a few of them with his Pulse Rifle he scanned the rest of the room, were there any more in here? Catching a glimpse of red in his visor's peripherals he turned, moving out of the way just in time to dodge the incoming attack.

Raising his Rifle he grit his teeth in anger but when he saw who it was that was aiming their weapon back at him a look of hurt crossed his features.

"What t--- Reyes? What are you doing?" He glared harshly at him but in his eyes there was clear hurt and worry but it wasn't himself that he was worried about. "Did you do this?" His voice was just loud enough for Gabe to hear him and when he didn't receive and answer he raised his Rifle a bit more, taking a step closer to him. "Answer me, Gabe!"

"Oh, first name? That's a change, haven't heard that since you got your stupid promotion. You know....I don't think I heard that name at all after our divorce." He snarled, pointing both of his shotguns at Jack now. "You don't deserve an answer and you didn't deserve that promotion!!" Without much warning, he fired off a few rounds but Jack had been expecting it and ran for cover, every shot missing him.

"Rey-- Gabe, stop! It doesn't have to be this way, if you would just sit down and talk we could fix things!" He growled, peeking out from his hiding place as he fired off a few warning shots at the approaching male. "You're so blinded by your own hatred, by your jealousy; you're letting it tear you apart and take control of you!!" Gabe was close now, he had to do something. Coming out from behind the pillar he had chosen he used the back end of his gun to hit Gabe across the face leaving a gash where it had made contact with his skin.

Moving away from him now, Jack raised his Rifle aiming it at him again, "This isn't you, this isn't the man I fell in love with!" He was scoped in hard on the other now, everything else around him becoming a blur as he focused on Gabe. "Why can't you see it?! Why?!?!" Jack's voice betrayed him, it was obvious to the other that he was on the verge of tears and all Gabe did was utter something under his breath before engaging in combat on him once more.

They fired at each other for what felt like hours and when they got close to one another it turned into hand to hand combat. Now here they were again, staring each other down, Jack had put some space between him as he aimed his Rifle straight at Reyes. This was the final stand off, would they kill each other or would there finally be an understanding? To them the room was dead silent, nothing else mattered but this moment right here.

Then, something caught Jack's attention, a hissing sound. He glanced away from Reyes for a moment or so, where was this sound coming from? Gabriel noticed that Jack's attention wasn't fully on him anymore and just as he was about to comment on it he found the source of the noise, the gas pipes behind Jack had been penetrated. Panic coursed through him, a stray bullet from their fight must've hit them and if that happened then that meant that Jack was in danger. If those pipes blew he'd be dead within an instant.

He took a step closer to Jack which earned him a step back in response.

'No, no, no! Stop! Don't back up you idiot!' Gabe had to come up with a way to get him to move and quickly. Maybe if he ran at him Jack would hit him with his gun again and get behind him, then he'd see the danger, right? Without thinking anymore of it Gabe took off sprinting towards Jack who instead tried to shoot and when he did Gabe redirected his Rifle so that it shot in the wrong direction which only made it worse.

Gabriel's attention was on the pipes now, they were on fire. Jack followed Gabriel's and it was dead silent for only an instant before a thundering explosion shook the room. Then everything went black.

Smoke.

That was the first thing that filled Jack's lungs as he finally came to, his ears ringing and his head spinning. What the hell had happened? All he could remember was that he was arguing with Gabriel and it had gotten so bad that weapons were drawn and then....then what happened?

Slowly rolling over to his side as he began coughing he realized why there was so much smoke. Blurred vision took in the scene around him and it caused his eyes to widen. Flames had erupted everywhere around the facility, the building crumbling and he could hear people shouting somewhere in the distance.   
Their fighting had caused this, their fighting had caused such an incident. How many people had gotten hurt? Covering his mouth with his arm he slowly adjusted himself as he was about to stand up. 

Moving his arm away from his mouth he leaned to one side, ready to give himself the boost he needed to get to his feet.  
Soft fabric.

The feeling of a soft fabric beneath his hand caused his head to turn, looking down to where he had touched. What he saw made his heart pound in his chest and his stomach knotted up. A look of worry crossed his features and he was immediately gathering the figure in his arms as much as possible, considering most of the figure was pinned down by rubble. There was blood running down the side of the person's face and he didn't seem very responsive.

Lips quivering Jack dared to try and speak as his voice betrayed him, "Gabriel...Gabe please..." The tears burned his eyes as they fell, the smoke doing nothing but making the stinging sensation worse. "Not...not like this.." 

Even after all of their fighting, all of the arguments, the anger and hatred Gabriel had risked his life to protect him from being crushed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this...this is all my fault.." A voice could be heard shouting somewhere nearby and he panicked, his memory was still all fuzzy, he couldn't remember if it had just been them fighting that caused this chaos and so he couldn't stay here.  
Leaning down he gave Gabe's cracked lips one small kiss before slowly lowering him back to the floor.   
In the next instant, Jack had made his escape.

~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~

The sound of the door opening caused Jack to close the file quickly and move it to the side. "You know, you really should try knocking." Bitter, why was he being so bitter to everyone lately?  
"Come on, love. Don't be so down, yeah?" Lena, always so optimistic about everything. Guess it couldn't hurt to be a little happy though, right?

"Do you need something?" Jack wasn't in the mood for jokes or anything of the sort, he was too busy reliving old memories that plagued his nightmares.

"Nope, don't need anythin'. I jus' came by to see if you were finally smilin' again. From the looks of it, I'd say you're just as mopey as ever." She giggled, leaning on the wall by the door.

"I don't have time for games." Reaching for the next file he began to open it before Lena zipped across the short distance, grabbing the file and pretending to read it herself. "Damn it, Lena. What do you want?"

"Hm?" Pretending to be interrupted by him she placed her hands on her hips, file still in one hand. "What's that? You said you want to stop bein' so down?" A sigh was all she got in response and she couldn't help but roll her eyes a little. "Aw, rubbish." Walking back over to his desk she lightly tossed the file on it before crossing her arms, "Look, I know you're upset because he suddenly disappeared again but I got a feelin' he'll be back."

No response, he didn't even look at her, his blue eyes looking in the direction of Reyes's file instead. Pointing at the Gabe's file Lena continued, "He's changed now, a lot of us can see that. We might not know what happened last time he was here but we can all see that he's different now." Jack looked at her now and just as he thought about responding to her the alarms triggered and he shot up out of his chair making for the door.

The sound of the alarm was being accompanied by gunshots ringing out and people shouting. Whatever triggered the alarm was serious, this was not a drill. He could hear Lena zipping past him, her own pistols now being heard in the distance as cries of anguish followed them. So then if it wasn't an Omnic attack then who was it? Jack's throat went dry, his mind and heart full of hope that he wouldn't hear that dark laughter, that he wouldn't turn the corner and see that black shadowy figure dancing throughout the cross-fire.  
Pulse Rifle at the ready, his own mask on his face he turned the corner, shots firing at any red target showing within his tactical visor. 

Talon soldiers.


End file.
